James Avery
James Avery was the Sous Chef for the blue kitchen in Hell's Kitchen, on seasons 11 to 14. Biography Personality As Ramsay's Sous Chef, James acts as Ramsay's right-hand man in the services. He holds the same standards as Ramsay and will often get irritated by contestants' constant mistakes. While he was not as temperamental as Scott was, James had his own limits and at one point during Season 11, threatened to quit Hell's Kitchen after the blue team put up a pathetic performance. Despite that, he is a personable guy and even told the red team during Season 12 how hard it could be managing both a job as a chef and having a family at the same time. Main highlights per season Season 11 *On episode 6, he visited the men at the dorms, brought the raw halibut that got them kicked out of the kitchen, berated them for making him look like a dickhead in front of Ramsay despite hanging 18 hours that day with them, and left by saying he could not work with them anymore. *On episode 11, he sent Jon and Zach out on tricycles to deliver champagne to the red team as part of their punishment. *On episode 14, James got curious when the blue team took in a lot of ice during their delivery punishment. When it was revealed that Anthony did not read the invoice correctly, he forced the men to bring back the unneeded ice. Season 12 *On episode 11, James explained to the red team how hard it was to balance family life and a cooking career, and admitted how tough it was to make sacrifices. Season 13 *On episode 1, he supervised the blue team's punishment and showed them where to place all the boxes in the dorms. After dinner service, he was sent by Ramsay to gather the blue team after they were ejected from dinner service. *On episode 9, he told Ramsay about Steve's injured knee, and how he was on the patio. *On episode 11, he told Ramsay that there were more salmon portions after Sade overcooked their initial batch. *On episode 13, James accompanied Roe in her shopping spree at Surface. For the first time ever, he and Sous Chef Andi competed against the black jackets and cooked in the red kitchen. While he said that he liked to move fast and furious, he was late on a chicken order. Later, he was caught plating his mashed potatoes even though Ramsay said that was his responsibility. Despite that, the Sous Chefs won by a mile over the black jackets. Season 14 *On episode 2, he found it funny when Ramsay accidentally locked the blue team in the back pantry during service, and later, was seen helping Ramsay complete service after the men got kicked out of the kitchen. *On episode 3, he served the men their lunch, which was peanut butter and jellyfish sandwiches, and had to bring Michael back after the latter went up to the dorms to make his lunch. *On episode 5, he was amused when the blue team struggle to break apart the big Parmesan cheese wheel, and then, urged them to win that night's service after the red team bragged about their reward. *On episode 8, he joined the blue team for lunch during their reward, and told them that he was proud of them for doing well so far. Before service began, he told Ramsay about Bret's slipped disc. *On episode 14, he and Sous Chef Andi were given the night off, and they ate at service in the dinning room. Trivia *He was replaced by Sous Chef Aaron Mitrano as the sous chef for the blue team after Season 14. *He appeared in a few episodes of Ramsay's other show, Kitchen Nightmares, before coming in as the blue team's Sous Chef. *He is the second, and first male, Sous Chef to have their own confessional. Quotes *"I spent 18 hours with you guys today, I give you everything I got, and that's the shit you're going to give me in front of Chef Ramsay?! Make me look like a dickhead in a dining room full of people, I'm beside myself right now! I can't look at you guys anymore!" Category:Staff Category:Sous Chefs